


Sadistic Charm

by SmuttyFang



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Blood, Blood and Violence, F/M, Murder, Shameless Smut, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyFang/pseuds/SmuttyFang
Summary: Your dreams had led you to this place.. But, your trip to the Hotel Cortez ended in a way you could never forsee..Completely explicit content! Violence and sex. Not for the lighthearted! I mean come on, it's American Horror Story..Read at your own risk!





	1. His Little Toy

Ah, the Hotel Cortez. The rumors you had heard about this place finally got the better of your curiosity. Well, maybe that wasn't exactly correct. Not the whole story at least.

You'd had dreams about this place almost every night in your deep slumbers for weeks now. You lived in the suburbs near the city, very near the hotel. You'd never been inside, or even thought about this place. So why were you having these dreams? They were always the same, every single time..

_~The Dream~_

You walk into the Cortez. The dark and eerie aura seems to beg you to approach and enter this.. Place. This madhouse. The dark atmosphere would be unsettling to some, but you found it quite relaxing. Tempting, even. Like the darkness inside you had found a home. You walk toward the front desk, ringing the bell. A short woman with her gray hair tied back opens the door behind the desk, and approaches you. She always looks extremely annoyed and displeased. She doesn't exactly seem happy with her life, or the fact that someone was bothering her.

"Can I help you?" Her voice didn't do much to hide her displeasure.

"Hello Ms.." You say, wanting to be courteous.

"Just Iris. Can I help you?"

"I'd like a room, if you have any available." Iris looks at her guest book, searching for a room. You'd think a hotel in this day and age would have a computer for this..

"You're in luck, we have one available." She walks to the back wall, and grabs a key from it. Handing the key to you, she yells for someone. "Liz, show our guest to her room." A bald man comes out the same door that Iris did, dressed in a very feminine way. High heels, make up, and quite a lovely dress as well.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Liz Taylor. Pleasure." She identifies as a woman, apparently. She takes your hand in hers, and shakes it gently. How kind..

"Hello, I'm (y/n). Lovely to meet you."

"Well aren't you just a doll. Come with me." Liz takes you to the elevator, and pushes a button. It heads upward for what seems like forever. This is a very large hotel after all. Not wanting to be rude yet again, you try to strike up a conversation with her.

"You are made up so well Liz. You look absolutely lovely."

"Well thank you darling. I try." She rubs her hands through her head as if she had hair, and giggles. She was quite adorable in your eyes. You smile at her. The elevator doors open, and she starts to walk through the halls. She walked so confidently. Your door was only a short distance from the elevator. Liz walks to the door and unlocks it for you. She walks in and checks the liquor cabinet, and checks the bathroom. "You have everything you need. Fully stocked liquor, towels and the like."

"Free alcohol?" You ask.

"Always on the house darling. Ring the front desk if you need something, or come see me at the bar in the lobby later. I very much enjoy your company." She really is so nice. You thank her, and watch her walk out the door, giving you a warm smile as she closes it. You sigh and sit down on the bed, scanning the room. For some reason, you get the strangest feeling in the pit of your stomach. Like your brain was alerting you to some kind of danger. Telling you "Run! Run away! Hurry!"

"Is this really the sort of place for a lighthearted girl like yourself, dear?" A man with dark, slicked hair and a mustache appears in front of you, seemingly out of thin air. Wearing a dark suit and a charming smirk, He spoke with a strange 1950s cliché accent for some reason..

"How did you get in here?!" You yell at him. He walks closer toward you, lifting your head up to look him in the eye. His hand brushes across your cheek.

"You have.. A darkness inside of you, don't you? A dark desire for all things wrong and immoral. I see it in your eyes.." His brown eyes seem to pierce through your soul, into your deepest depths.

"What.. What are you talking about?" You ask, entranced by his intense gaze. His dark gaze could draw any person in. He pulls his hand away, starting to pace the room slowly.

"Ah.. Your eyes hide something. A deep pain. Do you want revenge for something, maybe? These kinds of feelings can breed a mountain of emotions. You seem to be so innocent and yet..", he suddenly stops his pacing, and puts his hand around your throat gently, "I see such.. Darkness inside of you. Murderous intent. A lust for darkness. Most human beings have these feelings hidden away, but yours are so obvious to me."

"Uh, I.. I don't want to murder anyone!" You yell. He growls with anger, and puts both of his hands around your throat, squeezing more tightly than before. He crawls on top of you, whispering in your ear.

"You do, little one. You want to kill. You want to kill for me, to please me. Don't you?" Breathing becomes difficult as he squeezes your throat, his words entrancing you even more than his gaze. "My name is James, dear. James March. You're going to do my bidding. As soon as you stepped into this hotel, I could sense your potential. You have the ability to do great things. But first, let me give you an eternal life. Forever trapped in this hotel." He chokes you even harder, and breathing becomes impossible. Your vision starts to fade, and he whispers one last thing before you take your final breath. "You will be mine to do with as I please. Forever."

_~End of Dream~_

That was it, the same dream every night. This man, choking the life out of you to 'give you eternal life' to do his bidding. To kill for him. To please him. Maybe you were drawn to this hotel because of him. Maybe he brought out these apparent 'dark desires' you had inside. He wanted to use you for his own personal gain.

And for some absolutely horrid reason, nothing could excite you more.

~ 

You stood at the entrance to the hotel, thinking twice about your decision. Did this man even exist? Did any of these people you'd seen exist? You still had that desire to find him. To find James March. Your brain couldn't have just made him up.. Could it? You took your first step into the Hotel Cortez. It looked exactly like your dream. The dark atmosphere, the horrifying aura. The stingy smell of old. You didn't have a dream. It was a vision. Everything was the same. You walked toward the front desk. Out walks the same woman you saw in the vision. Iris. You ask her for a room, and she hands you a key. The same key. Out walks Liz, who takes you to your room. The conversation goes exactly the same way you expected it to. Liz takes you to your room, tells you again to come see her at the bar, and closes the door.

 _'Why is everything exactly the same? How did I know any of this?'_ You think to yourself. You sit down on the bed and scan the room, just like your vision interpreted. That same feeling in the pit of your stomach. "Run! Run away! You are in danger!"

"Is this really the sort of place for a lighthearted girl like yourself, dear?" You looked up, and there he was. James. In the same suit, with the same accent.

"You're going to kill me, aren't you? Choke me, to use me to do your bidding?" You say boldly.

"My dear girl, how could you possibly know what I intend to do to you?" He walks toward you, and put his hand on your cheek, rubbing his fingers on it ever so gently.

"I just do, James March." He pulls his hand away, raising his eyebrow at you.

"Hm.. You're definitely something else. I can sense a dark desire inside of you.." He begins to say.

"For all things wrong and immoral." You finish his sentence. He jumps on top of you suddenly, putting his hand over your mouth.

"Listen here you little.. You are starting to get on my last nerve, and I don't have very many left anymore. How do you know what I'm going to say?! TELL ME!" He yells putting one of his hands around your throat, releasing his grip on your mouth to let you speak.

"I.. I've had a dream. Every night for weeks about this. I have seen this play out so many times. I don't know why, Mr. March. It's why I came here. To find you." You speak out quietly.

"You came here to find me even though you knew I'm a murderer? That I'd use you to help me kill who I wanted?"

"I did.. I suppose you may be right.. Dark desires."

"Let's put you to the test then, my dear." Suddenly he snaps your neck, your life suddenly drained from your body. It was odd, you didn't feel a lot of pain. Shortly after, you seemed to 'wake up' looking at your dead body. You're alive, but your body.. Isn't? You started to scream, startled by looking at your own dead body, lifeless and limp. James wasn't to be seen. An older maid with red hair walks into the room, looking from you to your body.

"Oh dear, you're stuck here for good now. Ah, at least there's not much of a mess!" She was so happy that there wasn't much blood to clean up from your death. Apparently she saw blood often.. She talked very quickly and was in a rush to clean the mess up.

"Woah, you mean I'm.. Dead? But I'm walking and talking!"

"You're a spirit now. Just like Mr. March and I. He wishes to see you as well. Down the hall to the right. There's an outfit on the bed." She threw your body into a clothes hamper, rushing out of the room. It's not like you had much use for it now, so there wasn't really a point in stopping her. You looked at the bed and saw a sleek black dress laying on it. You touched your skin, you were living and breathing and yet your body was lifeless. James really killed you. You're really dead.

You stayed in your room for a while, trying to gather your composure. Freaking out for a while before calming yourself. You still felt like before. Maybe this wouldn't be so horrible. You put on the dress, which fit nicely on your body. Showing all of your curves. You dolled yourself up before exiting the room and walking down the hall to the room that James was in. According to the maid anyway. All these hallways seemed to be exactly alike.. You knocked on it and shortly James opened the door. Just handsome as he was before.

"Hello dear, thank you for coming. Come in, please." He stood to the side and opened the door completely for you to enter. It's hard to believe that such a gentleman could snap a woman's neck in a heartbeat with no remorse. He took your hand into his and kissed it lightly. As you entered the room, you saw a long table with two places set on each end for dinner. Some type of old music was playing.  You walked toward one end and the maid appeared again, pulling your seat out and pushing it back in as you sat down. You gave her a gentle smile and thanked her before watching James sit down at the other end of the table. The maid brought out a couple of different types of food and allowed you to pick what you liked while she made a platter of what James preferred to eat. They must know each other quite well. The two of you ate in silence, exchanging awkward glances at one another. You stopped eating very shortly, not exactly feeling hungry after everything that happened. "What's wrong my dear?" James asks you, breaking the awkward silence.

"Well for one thing I just died. You snapped my neck. I don't really have an appetite right now." You say in a very sarcastic tone. He stops eating suddenly, glaring at you.

"I suggest that you watch your tone, (y/n). I've given you an eternal life. You should be grateful. I didn't even force you to suffer! I normally would with anyone else. Don't you find it odd that you're so calm? That's the darkness inside of you, pleased with what you are."

"What am I exactly, James? Just dead?"

"Oh.. You're more than dead." He says, standing up from his meal. He walks toward you and puts his hand on your cheek again. Just as lovingly as he did right before he snapped your neck. "You're my little murderous toy." The thought excited you.. Maybe not the murderous part, but being this mans.. Toy. To do anything with that he pleases. "I have something planned for you, my sweet. This is your test, to prove to me what you're worth." He takes your hand and pulls you up from your seat, leading you to the hallway, entering elevator. He pushes you against the wall once the elevator starts to move, pushing himself against you and whispering into your ear. "A man is staying here, one who deserves to die. You're going to kill him for me darling." He licks your neck, pushing himself against you even harder. You feel his erection, and you quickly become putty in his hands.

"Ah.. James.." You moan ever so slightly, "What has this man done?"

"That's not your concern. Do as I say, like a good little toy, and I'll reward you." He says, biting down on your neck. Another, louder moan, escapes your lips. Your mind was clouded with desire for him. You felt compelled. You have to do anything for this man. Anything he wants.. Entranced by him, you needed to please him in any way possible.

The doors open, James releases you from his grip and leads you through the maze of hallways to a room. James smiles at you as he opens the door with what seemed to be a master key. The man inside the room isn't to be found, but you can hear muffled screams coming from the bathroom. James shuts the door behind him and stands next to the wall, watching you. It made you nervous. You were only worried about displeasing him. You walk toward the bathroom and see the man tied to a pole on the wall, with a cloth in his mouth. His arm had something tied around it, like he was preparing to shoot up drugs.

"I wanted to make your first one easy for you dear. Just kill him, in any way you would like. I want to watch.." He sounded, not excited, but purely aroused. He was already getting off on this. He walks toward the bathroom and stands there waiting to see what you do. You'd never killed before, obviously, and there wasn't anything in the room to do it with.

"Um there's nothing I can.." You become unsure of yourself. James walks to you and pushes you against the wall again, pressing his lips on yours. His hands exploring your curves as he bites your neck. The man on the floor starting at you both in fear and confusion.

"Oh.. So innocent aren't you? Anything is a weapon if you want it to be.." He stops suddenly again, driving you absolutely mad. You needed him. This lust and desire was taking over your body. You take the mans head and start smashing it into the wall and on the sink. Blood gushing from his head as your vision goes black. The blood covers your body and hands as the man stops breathing. Your breathing was heavy as you dropped his lifeless body on the floor again, his hand still chained to the pole. Blood covered the walls and the floor. Your own body doused with blood. Your vision came back into view and you looked at James. Such a pleased smirk on his face.

"James did I.. Do okay? Did I please you?" You ask, waiting for him to just take you and devour you. You walk toward him and smile.

"Oh my..", He says in a seductive tone, "I do believe that was the most ravishing thing I've ever laid eyes on.. You pleased me dear, now let me please you.." He pulls you back into the room and throws you onto the bed. "I can't stand to fool with these things!" He says as he pulls your dress down off your body ripping and tearing your clothes. You do the same to him, pulling and tearing his clothes away. Once you're both naked, he stops suddenly, looking at your body covered in blood. His covered in blood now as well. He lets out a manic growl before flipping you over onto your stomach and picking your hips up. Your butt in the air. He wastes no time and enters you suddenly, unable to stand the sight of you like this. You both let out loud moans and he suddenly starts pounding into you. This is what you wanted, for James to please you. He pounds harder and harder making you scream his name and beg him for more and more.

"Ah.. Fuck! James! Yes.. Yes!" The more you moan and beg, the harder and faster he pushes into you. His grunts drive you crazy, each time he pumps into you. He starts to growl getting close to his peak. Your body starts to convulse, needing to feel release. He leans forward and bites down on your back and grabs your neck and chokes you as you finish, causing pain and pleasure all at once. He finishes inside you, slowing his movements little by little. You can feel him pulsing inside of you as his seed fills you completely. His grunts turning into light moans. He pulls out of you and lays down on the bed next to you. You scoot closer to him, cuddling next to him. Both your bodies covered in sweat and blood. "Ah James.. That was amazing..." You say, biting your lip while looking up at him.

"I know my dear, I was a participant as well." He laughs. "You were beautiful when I saw you for the first time. But you're even more tantalizing when your covered in blood and having no shame to scream my name."

"James March, I'll do anything for you. Anything if it means I get to be yours." He looks down at you, his eyes still filled with lust and a desire for you.

"You will. And you are mine." He says aggressively. "My beautiful little toy."


	2. Devil's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though you've been with James for a while now, your first Devil's Night is much more intense than you could even begin to suspect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people really seemed to like the last chapter on Wattpad so I added another! Devil's Night is one of my favorite things about Hotel, so I had to incorporate it 
> 
> ~ Fang

Who could have known that you would end up in this situation? Certainly not you. A toy for some serial killer that everyone thought didn't exist anymore. Oh, how horribly wrong they all truly are. If only they had any idea that his presence was still on this Earth, they would be shaking in their boots.

But not you.

Blood. Death. The stingy smell of the hotel. It no longer phased you. It was second nature for you to murder, to please him. That's all the motivation you ever needed to kill. One look at him, and that's all. He had complete control over you. Everyone knew it. You knew it, and you didn't mind in the least. You were quite happy and content with doing anything he wanted you to do. Even though some people tried to convince you otherwise.

"You seemed like such a sweet girl when we first met." Liz Taylor said to you as she poured you a stout drink. Rum and cola. You made a habit of frequently coming to the bar to chat with her. She was entertaining and lovely company to be around. She sighs. "How could you just let him do this to you?" You take the drink. You wrack your brain trying to find a reasonable explanation, your finger tracing around the rim of the glass.

"Liz, I don't even understand it myself. He has such charm. Such an aura about him. It drew me in, that's why I came here in the first place. I needed to find him." You lean your head against your hand, your reasoning still didn't seem to make sense to any person who had normal common sense.

"Still don't know why you had that dream either, do you?" You shook your head. "I believe that all dreams mean something.. Maybe it was meant for you to come here. For all of this to happen." Taking another drink, you huff.

"I can't rightly imagine why, but thank you for trying to understand at least." A smile graced your lips. Liz just had a way of making a person feel better, as any good bartender should.

"You may be dead, but even dead company can be more entertaining than some of the living that happen upon my bar." Sharing a laugh with her, you can't help but take it all in. She was a friend, the small bit of peace you could really find in this place. Finishing up your drink, you suddenly feel that familiar dark presence behind you. You don't bother to turn around, you knew it was him. After all this time, you can easily feel when he is close to you. "Ah, speak of the devil. Need a drink James?"

"Absinthe. Just coming to check on my lovely toy." He took your hand into his and kissed it lightly. Sure, some people would be offended or upset about being called a toy for someone. Some. You found it an honor, and quite endearing in all truth.

"How kind of you. I'm fine James. How are you?" Liz brings his absinthe over and he takes it all down in one hit. It still made you cringe a bit, absinthe was far too strong for a whole drink at once.

"I'm doing quite well my dear, tonight is Devil's Night! Your first one. I hope you are excited for the occasion." He became overly ecstatic. Everyone in the hotel had told you about this night, and it had finally arrived. You were scared, but the hint of excitement still tingled at your flesh. "This one will be your initiation into our little group. Prepare yourself soon. A dress is awaiting you on your bed. Don't be late my dear." He kissed at your cheek, rubbing it so lovingly. "As always, a treat for later. If you do well tonight." He began to walk away, and nothing you could do would have stopped you from watching as he did. Liz sighed.

"He has you hooked, girl." It sounded like a scolding tone, but it didn't matter. It was something you were already fully aware of.

"I know Liz, I know. I don't mind it though, that's the really messed up thing about all of this. I'd better get going. I have to prepare for tonight." You hug her tightly. She really was the only thing that kept you feeling sane.

"Have fun, I'm sure it'll be quite, something. Considering your new found taste for darkness." She waves lovingly as you walk away. You whisper under your breath, you knew this was going to be one hell of a show.

Back in your room, as you're preparing, you begin to have a lot of doubts. Your dress still laid on the bed. "I'm about to have a dinner with serial killlers." Your hands become a bit shaky. "I mean, what could they really do to me? I'm already dead." You look at yourself in the mirror, splashing water on your face. When you lift your head up, you notice James behind you in the mirror. It used to scare you, but you have gotten used to him sneaking up on you.

"Is that the sound of doubt I am hearing?" He did not sound very happy with you after hearing your words earlier.

"No, James. I'm just very nervous." You walk out of the bathroom and look at your dress.

"Don't be dear. I'm right here with you. You have always done so well, you have no reason to be." He wraps his arms around your waist. "We are quite easy to get along with. Although you never killed in life, we are all similar." He flips you around so that you're facing him, gripping your cheek again like he always does. "We all have embraced the darkness." He was absolutely right.

"You are right James. Forgive me. May I.. Have a good luck kiss?" He laughed.

"Lady luck is already on your side." He gives you one long, torturously slow kiss to keep you hooked and wanting more. That was his motivation for you. "The rest comes later, I know you will do fine. Watching you gouge out someone's eyes or bash someone's head in will always get me riled up." You laughed at his dark humor. In reality, he did get off on seeing you hurt people. That just made you want to do it more. He says goodbye to you to allows you to finish getting dressed. All of your doubts just disappear when he comes around. None were left. Now, dressed up in the outfit he picked for you, your hair pinned back to show your face, and special a knife tucked inside of your garter belt, you exit the room, ready for anything he had in store for you.

You are his toy, you didn't need to worry. He always takes care of you.

Arriving at the door, you knock. Memories of the first time you came to this room still floated in the back of your mind. The few moments right before you first killed someone. It still sent a shiver up your spine. Not even the bad kind, it excited you. The first time is always the most.. intense, as with most things in general. The door opens and James allows you inside. 

"Ah, the guest of honor!" You were not entirely sure why the room was filled with such romantic looking atmosphere. Candles and dim lighting, sweet, slow music playing. A woman approaches you. Her hair looked like it hadn't been brushed or washed in a long time, and she reeked of cigarettes. She walked around you, studying you like you were a prize winning pet. 

"Damn James! Why didn't you tell me she was so damn cute?" She flips her hair back out of her face. "I'da kept her for myself!" She laughs as James introduces her to you.

"This is Aileen Wuornos. Killed seven men in Florida between 1989 and 1990. Quite impressive." James was not easily impressed, and he still seemed to approve of her.

"Yeah, till those bastards convicted me. You bet you're ass you're lucky girl." She points at you, flipping her hair from her face once more. "Dying hurts like hell, and James didn't let you suffer at all." She huffs and walks to a man with dark hair and sunglasses. He looked like a biker, leather jacket and all. She begins dancing with him.

"That's Richard Ramirez. Dubbed the 'Night Stalker'. He was an American serial killer, rapist, and burglar. All of those things! Amazing!" James had a cartoony way of acting when he got excited. He threw his arms open and smiled. It was strangley very cute, minus the fact that he was excited about a serial killer.

"I know I know man, you don't gotta tell me what I already know." Richard was still dancing with Aileen, not paying a lot of attention to anything else. At the table, you saw a man sitting quietly. He seemed awkward and odd, like he didn't know how to interact with people. You already knew who he was.

"Jeffrey Dahmer, as I'm sure you're already aware. Committed the rape, murder, and dismemberment of seventeen men and boys between 1978 and 1991. He's not the talkative type." You could already see that quite easily. He was very fidgety. Another man, a bit heavier set and very open about his dark desires was already at the table. He spent a lot of the time trying to get Jeffrey to talk and socialize, to no avail really. "John Wayne Gacy, Jr., the Killer Clown. Sexually assaulted and murdered at LEAST 33 teenage boys and young men between 1972 and 1978. Another one who still quite impresses me."

"And you impress me James! Look at this cute young thing you've brought to us!" John laughed and winked at you. It didn't seem to be in a sexual way, just his way of trying to talk to you. You smiled at him and he laughed again. The last man sat in the corner, seemingly like a statue. He barely moved.

"The Zodiac Killer, another name I'm sure you know well. Completely unidentified and never caught! He certainly best the rest of us in that, yes?" James says. The whole room bursts into laughter. You couldn't help but smile, it was a bit funny. Aileen spoke up again.

"Ah this girl is all good. She's got the same damn sense of humor we do!"

"She's quite amazing, as you will all see in a moment." James walks to the door and grabs someone who is wrapped in a bed sheet. Someone must have been holding them outside the door. They were squirming and their screams were muffled by a cloth. James sits him down in a chair and straps his arms down. Pulling the sheet over him, you can see his face clearly now. His eyes were sunken in, his cheeks were as well. He even had a needle still stuck in his arm. "Just a junkie, as you can see." James pulls the needle from his arm and hands it to you. "Now, give us some entertainment as we dine, yes?" He smiles at you as the rest of them take their seats. It was a bit nerve-wracking, they were killers in life and death, you were still quite new to this.

"Get on with it! Lemme see how good ya are!" Aileen grabs your butt making you jump. James stands up suddenly and slams his hands down on the table.

"HEY! She's mine, keep your hands OFF." Aileen grunts and lets go of you. James quickly gathered his composure. "Continue, dear." You lift up your dress to grab your knife, earning some cat calls from Aileen. James stares at it. "That's the first one I ever gave you, isn't it?" You nodded and he smirks.

"Alright." You take the knife and rub it against the man's neck, down his body slowly. He screams as you suddenly stab into his knee. "Do you have kids?" You're curious, he nods.

"I.. I have t-two.." He speaks between his cries of anguish. You slowly push the knife until his knee cap pops off. Blood shoots from it, covering you and your dress. "And you're here doing drugs?!"

"You don't need a reason to torture someone dear, but how cute that you want one." James was becoming aroused. The others probably couldn't tell, but you could hear it in his voice. You can't help but smile at him.

"Since you like doing drugs so much," You put the man's needle right near his eyeball, "Let's make it go straight to your brain." Slowly, pushing the needle into his eye, you earn some laughing and hooting from behind you. "That's how druggies like it, yeah?" He begins to lose consciousness. John stands up and takes charge of him, cutting into his head with some kind of tool. You could see his brain once he got done. John smiles at you, covered in blood as you were.

"What a bonding experience! You could be like my daughter, I'm so proud!" John practically squealed with joy after witnessing everything you'd just done. Hollers and yelps of joy fill the room, and you feel a sense of pride. But the only one you cared about pleasing was James.

After some food, talking, and exchanging of killing methods, it was time for everyone to leave. They all congratulated you on your job well done. You and James saw everyone off. After the last person left, James attacked you. He grabbed you and slammed your body into the wall almost painfully. He breathes onto your ear.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to keep my hands off of you after witnessing that?! You're still covered in blood.. It's too much!" He devours your neck, licking and biting at you. His hand snakes it's way between your legs. He plays with you through your panties.

"James I can't wait, please!" He pulls himself out of his pants and you wrap your legs around his waist, he pushes your panties out of the way, pushing himself into you. His girth and length still manages to fill you completely. Like a perfect fit. He thrusts with power, forcing you to take all of him.

"Yes.. Yes.. Say my name little toy. Say it!" He screams at you, only arousing you more. Your wetness increasing and starting to drip down your legs. He wraps his hand around your neck lightly.

"James! James!" You screamed his name as loudly as you could. Every time he thrusted, you couldn't help but say his name again. Over and over. Your hands find their way to his back, scratching down as hard as you can. His grunting getting louder and more aggressive. His thrusts get faster so suddenly and he cums inside of you, the mixture of both of your juices dripping down both of your legs and onto the floor. He keeps you pressed against the wall and puts his forehead against yours. He pets your head lovingly to let you know how well you did.

"You did so well little one. You're nothing short of a revelation."

Later at the bar with Liz, she mentions the dinner to you. Also the way you were walking in an odd way now. "I don't think dinner is all you had, doll."


End file.
